Electrical cables for transmission of electrical signals are well known. One common type of electrical cable is a coaxial cable. Coaxial cables generally include an electrically conductive wire surrounded by an insulator. The wire and insulator are surrounded by a shield, and the wire, insulator, and shield are surrounded by a jacket. Another common type of electrical cable is a shielded electrical cable comprising one or more insulated signal conductors surrounded by a shielding layer formed, for example, by a metal foil. To facilitate electrical connection of the shielding layer, a further un-insulated conductor is sometimes provided between the shielding layer and the insulation of the signal conductor or conductors. Although electrical cables have been developed to facilitate mass-termination techniques, i.e., the simultaneous connection of a plurality of conductors to individual contact elements, such as, e.g., electrical contacts of an electrical connector or contact elements on a printed circuit board, these cables often have limitations in the ability to mass-produce them, in the ability to prepare their termination ends, in their flexibility, and in their electrical performance. Data rates for most applications are about 10 Gigabits per second and above. As the data rates increase to support more bandwidth requirement, the requirement for crosstalk, impedance control and common mode parameters are also becoming more stringent. Moreover, compact cable designs in which a drain grounding wire is not on the same plane as the signal wires causes the conductors to buckle or stretch relative each other when the cable folded or bent. In view of the advancements in high speed electrical and electronic components, a continuing need exists for electrical cables that are capable of transmitting high speed signals, facilitate mass-termination techniques, are cost-effective, are compact, and can be used in a large number of applications.